The Return of the Incrediable Nightcrawler!
by ByMoonLight
Summary: A sweet and simple story about Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler going home to his circus. He is happy as he could be. Things take a turn for the better when true love comes to him so willingly. KurtAmanda. Fluffy. Kurt does get some lovin' later on. COMPLETE!
1. Author

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! I want to say thank you for reading my story. I have never done this before so if it is bad I'm sorry.

Just want to let you know that my story is not very original from others but I think it should be made canon in the X-Men Movieverse. If anyone in the movies deserves a happy ever after it is Kurt. All through X-Men 2 I was thinking: "For the love of all things cute and blue will someone give Nightcrawler a hug!"

Anyways, here I am giving Kurt his happy ever after. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Oh, and just to let you know Kurt gets his leg over later on, hence the rating.

Read and Review please. I don't mind flames. It all builds character I'm sure.

Enough of me, on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt Wagner was climbing the walls. Really he was! All morning he had been pacing the ceiling, mustering up the nerve to ask Professor Xavier if he could return to his circus. The X-Men had noble intensions, but the super hero lifestyle was not for him. This was in the back of his mind all while he was doing the two missions for Xavier. The Professor asked him several times if he was ready to get fitted for his X-Men uniform, but every time Kurt came up with some excuse to why he couldn't at that moment. Even when he was doing his missions with Wolverine and Iceman he wore his circus clothes.

He was going to miss everyone though. He and Storm became very close, and he was more than happy to be a shoulder to cry one for anyone who needed it after the death of Jean Grey. From what he had seen and heard she was a wonderful woman. He was sure that she was in Heaven. The children? The children he adored and they loved him. They all always begged to hear stories about life in the circus and to perform stunts for them. Plus, Kurt always came up with the best games. Arnie especially idolized him. He always seemed to turn up when Kurt was alone in seemed to turn up when Kurt was alone in the library or up for a midnight snack.

Despite all this and living in a beautiful mansion Kurt was home sick. He missed the friends he grew up with, his foster mother, Margali. Margali was always a good mother to him. Many times he counted his blessing that she found him when his birth mother left him to die. He thought many times of calling her cell phone. He even started dialing a few times but stopped mid dial. What would he say to her? Then there was Amanda, Margali's biological daughter…he did not want to think of her to deeply, it hurt to much. Calling her would harder than calling Margali. With all these thoughts swirling in his brain, he did not remember how he got to Professor Xavier's office door.

"Come in, Kurt" said Xavier before Kurt had the chance to knock.

"Guten morgan, mein Herr." Kurt said respectfully.

"Now, now Kurt. We are friends, there is no need for that."

"Professor…" Kurt was not sure how to say this. "Professor, I am more than grateful for everything you have done for me. Taking me in, clearing my good name…"

"But." Xavier finished for him with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, "But I do not feel that this is the life for me." Kurt held his breath waiting for his answer.

"I understand, Kurt. This is not for everyone."

"I hope you do not think less of me for turning away from you."

"Kurt, you are not turning way from me or anyone else here. You are always welcome here. I will make the arrangements now to get you back to your circus."

Kurt finally let himself breath. "Thank you, Professor."


	3. Chapter 2

It did not take much time for Kurt pack. He did not have very many things so his two duffle bags were already to go. He was not is the library picking out books, his tail swishing back and forth in his excitement. The Professor told him he could have any books he wanted to take with him. Kurt was mostly looking through the textbooks: math science, literature exc. Very few people in his caravan went to an actual school. Mostly took courses online. He remembered the first time he heard about this. Margali bought him and Amanda both lap top computers to take lessons. He became very good at typing with his tail since his fingers were to big for the keys. Any books they got were out of date and second hand. He knew everyone would be excited to have new books.

"So, it is true then. You are going back to the side show."

The sudden voice startled him and he looked to see Arnie looking glum.

"Circus." Kurt said with mid amusement. Arnie snorted.

"Yeah, OK. Sure. It is not going to be the same with you gone."

"I promise I will write you all the time." Kurt assured him. Arnie looked down at his feet.

"I know but still." Kurt sighed, walked over to the boy and hugged him.

"Ok Elf! We're coming up on the camp site not." Logan said over his shoulder. Butterflies were going crazy in Kurt's stomach. He had not talked to his circus family in almost a year. Would they take him back? Did they think that he just left them? Storm landed the Blackbird and they walked the rest of the way to the camp. Kurt inhaled the sweet fresh air of the country. The air soothed him a bit. As they walked the narrow dirt path a small breeze brushed over them. Kurt smelled the light fragrance of jasmine and sage. This combination was burned every night before everyone went to sleep. The smell made him feel drowsy and warm. He looked behind him, Storm and Logan looked impassive about the whole thing. Then at the end of the path a light was seen. Kurt's heart was beating hard in his chest. His tail stiffed. The night was clear and comfortable, but Kurt began to sweat. He felt like he was facing his Judgment Day. The smell of jasmine and sage no longer soothed him.

The only source of light was from a battery-powered lantern for anyone who had to get up in the middle of the night. The ground was littered with air mattresses. In each bed there was six people. There was always a shortage of space for storing everything. A few trucks and wagons can only carry so much, so everything was shared. Young children were matched together to as "bed companions" and they shared toys, clothes, and yes beds. The groups worked together in schooling and in the shows. When the group reached puberty they got extra pillows and blankets to stick between each other as the groups were usually made of three boys and three girls. Kurt chuckled at some memories of his teen years of girls waking up and screaming at the boys. Only when an official love relationship was made could a person brake away from their companions and sleep alone with their lovers. The "private bed companions" were situated away from the rest of the camp. As Kurt, Storm, and Logan walked quietly around the peaceful people they came to his companions. He felt touched, they had laid pillows in the place were Kurt slept. The sight lifted his sprites, as looked down at Christian, Chester, Elonwy, Jana, and Amanda. Oh, Amanda looked more beautiful than he remembered. But, alas! She seemed to only have eyes for the tall, blonde, and handsome Werner. Before Striker took him, Werner asked her to be his private bed companion. That had hurt Kurt so much. But here she lay with the others, snuggled up the pillows were Kurt slept. He had seen Werner with his own companions. Kurt moved on to a hammock holding a single person. She was a lovely dark hair woman in her mid 40's. She look liked she had aged a bit since he last saw her. He leaned over her and whispered "Margali."


	4. Chapter 3

Margali woke up at the sound of her name. There was a dark figure leaning over her, and she did not right away register who it was.

"Kurt?" she whispered.

"Yes, Mama. I am home," he replied gently.

Margali's eyes filled with tears, as she should up to hug her "son." Her tears soaked his shirt, but Kurt still held her close. He felt three hundred pounds lighter for he knew that if Margali accepted him back, everyone would. Margali back away a bit and yelled for the camp to wake up. Dozens of people rushed to Kurt to give him hugs and kisses. Children begged to be picked up by him. Logan and Storm stood back watching the scene.

"This explains why he is not afraid of people. He has never had a reason to be." Storm said. "He is so lucky." She added.

"Yeah," was all Logan replied.

Margali heard the extra voices despite the commotion.

"Oh, look at us. Where are our manners? Come, come and sit."

Chester and Christian built a fire back up while the others brought out bread and meat. The bread was passed around and everyone ripped himself or herself a healthy piece. Now that everyone was settled down, Kurt began to tell his tale from the beginning. From the kidnapping to attacking the president to the last two missions for Xavier. When he was done, Kurt was out of breath and everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. After an awkward two-minute silence Jana spoke up.

"Oh look at our new baby!" Jana got up and jogged over to a hand made crib cover by a lightweight blanket. She came back with a baby boy that looked to be about 8 months old.

"We found him in a garbage bag in France as we came back. We decided to call him Henri." Kurt down at the now awake babe, Henri looked back at him with curiously fearful eyes. Kurt smiled and brought his tail over his shoulder and tickled the babe's ribs lightly. Henri laughed and grabbed hold of the tip of Kurt's tail and stuck it in his mouth. Amanda came from behind him laughing and taking him in a tight hug. Then allowing her hand to linger on his waist. Kurt turn his head to look at her while he held her hand were it was on his waist.

"So, is it common for you all to take babies that you find on the side of the road." Storm asked.

"Oh yes," said Elonwy who brought over a fresh bottle for Henri. "We do not get out much, so this is a lovely why to avoid incest." Logan was sitting and watching the gypsies quietly. He was in aw. Never before had he seen such unity, such closeness. Physical affection and tolerance was a way of life here. Sharing everything from clothes to beds. Taking in strangers with open arms. Even at the mansion there was some separation here and there: Like him and Scott. Logan was brought back to reality by the hearing the word: "beer." It was darn good beer.

The next chapter is it is going to start getting fluffy. I just wanted to set up some idea of what the caravan's life is like.


	5. Chapter 4

Logan and Storm were given separate hammocks to sleep in. Kurt cheerfully went with companions. Earlier Logan asked Margali if she ever worried about what could happen with young boys and girls sharing a bed. Margali looked at him with a blank expression.

"What could happen?" Margali asked. Amused Logan said nothing and took his pillows and blanket to his hammock. It did not take long for Kurt to fall asleep. Feeling the warmth and closeness of the others gave him sense of security he had not felt in a long, even at the mansion. Although Kurt only slept for about four hours like he always did, he stayed in bed and looked up at the stars. He said a silent prayer to God, thanking Him for his good fortune. Amanda shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He turned his attention to her and moved a piece of her soft hair out of her face. Then Kurt gently caressed her cheek, he could to resist. He had the symbol of Lust over his heart because of her. Even after all this time his want for her did not decrease. Many a night in the past he had vivid visions of her with him and they continued to present. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to chase away his fantasies. When that did not work he pushed her away from him. Amanda whimpered in her sleep and gripped his shirt and moved even closer to him than before; entwining her leg with his. Kurt gave up trying to move her and Amanda relaxed resting her hand on the symbol of Lust.

The next morning everyone woke up early to help with breakfast, homemade oatmeal and wild berries. It was a simple meal but there was a lot of people to feed.

"The last show in Paris was wonderful as always. I wish you could have been there." Elonwy was telling Kurt through bites of oatmeal.

Amanda, Elonwy, and Jana drank a bottle of wine the night before and when they danced they looked very puffy and their skirts were to tight." Chester added in. Jana tossed some of her berries at him saying: "We did not look puffy and our skirts were fine!" Light banter continued between the three. Seeing that the other were distracted Kurt took this as an opportunity to ask Amanda:

"What happen between you and Werner?"

"We had a big fight about two weeks after you disappeared."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, and he meant that.

"Don't be. Mama is currently not. She actually told me that there is someone out there much better for me. I think she is right." She ended the sentence by looking at Kurt through her eyelashes and taking a slow, deliberate bite of her berry and licking the juice from her lips. Kurt cheeks flushed. He collected himself and reached for her lips and wiped the remaining juice from lips. He had to see what her lips felt like. Just once. Amanda surprised him when kissed his oversized finger as he wiped away the juice. Chester, Elonwy, and Jana stopped their banter and watched Kurt and Amanda. Chester covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing; he was not always the most mature person in the world.

Kurt and Amanda were interrupted by the sound of Logan's voice.

"Elf! We're taking off!" Kurt reluctantly turned away from Amanda and went to see off Logan and Storm. As Kurt walked up to his friends, Christian was giving Logan a case of beer.

"You call and I will ship you some more for a small fee." Christian told him

"You will be hearing from me soon." Storm rolled her eyes. She went to Kurt and gave him a firm hug.  
"I will call you as soon as we get back." She promised

"Good." Strom opened her yes and looked over Kurt's shoulder to see Amanda standing there with her hands on her hips looking very uphappy. She looked so beautiful with her red hair loose, long green skirt and matching belly baring sleeveless top. Yes, she look beautiful; that and dangerous. Strom quickly let go of Kurt and stepped back away from him.

"Take care of yourself" She said and patted Kurt's arm as causally as possible.

"You too. Logan, don't drink and fly."

"Sure, anything you say, Elf" he said as he took a swig of beer.


	6. Chapter 5

The gypsies decided to stay where they were for a while to rest up. The weather was fair, there was lots of space, and there was a Farmer's Market not to far from there. Besides their show season was over, so it was not like there was a rush to get anywhere. That night was turned in a celebration of Kurt's return and a night to reflect on how lucky they are to have each other. Chester and Christian brought out their flutes and played a spunky gypsy tune for everyone. Delighted everyone from the young to the old got up to dance around the big bon fire. Kurt first danced with Margali then Jana, then a little blonde hair girl, Carola. Kurt bowed to his little partner and went to take a swig of his wine. He sat on the ground and sipped slowly and watched his families continue to dance and socialize. Amanda was dancing with Carola. She had a smile that lit up the night and green eyes that seemed to see straight into his soul. On top of that she had such a warm heart with a giving spirit. And her love and devotion to her family was inspiring. Kurt wondered how on earth Werner was able to get her attention. He was nowhere near good enough for her. Amanda seemed happy with him so he said nothing. He only wanted to see her happy, even if it was not with him. She deserved it.

Kurt downed the rest of his wine only to look up and see Amanda standing with her hands out to him.

"Dance with me" she asked. Kurt only smiled and took hands. He twirled her around the fire with the beat for about an hour. When a slow song was played Amanda smiled shyly at him and put her arms around his shoulders and moved with him. Kurt slowly brought his hands down her hips as they danced. Kurt was not sure if it was the situation or the fact that he was a little tipsy, but he planted light kisses in he hair and on her face. Amanda looked up him with a smile and then discreetly stood on her toes to give his neck a single kiss. The moment was over has quickly as it came as Chester and Christian sped the music back up.

"Can we go sit? I need to take a break." Amanda said finally. Wiping the sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"Of course." Kurt said as he led her to a chair. Amanda sat in the chair while Kurt sat on the ground next her. The fire was going down and the others were calling it a night, exhausted from all the eating, drinking, and dancing.

"Are you two coming?" Christian asked with Jana, Elonwy, and Chester standing behind him.  
"Yes, in a bit" Amanda said quickly before Kurt could stand up. Christian looked at Amanda and then to Kurt suspicion. "OK," was all he said before he turned to their bed with the others.

"Come take a walk with me," Amanda said once their companions had settled down.

"Is their something wrong," Kurt asked.

"No." They walked in silence down the same narrow dirt path that Kurt took with Storm and Logan up to the camp. They walked to an old wooden bridge and stopped. Amanda leaned over the rail and watched the water run by.

"Amanda are you sure you are OK," Kurt was starting to worry a bit.

"Yes, I am. I am more worried about you actually," she answered and turned to him. "You have been through a lot this last year. I just want you know that you can come and speak to me about any time. I have a feeling that you left some parts out of the story you told us." She was right. Kurt did not tell them about Jason or the illusion that Striker used to lure him away from the church in the first place. Kurt did not to think about it anymore. He just wanted to live his life the best he could; to try and make a decent future for himself.

"Please, Amanda. I would much rather just move on with life. The whole experience has left me stronger, but I do wish to never think about it again." Amanda walked over to Kurt and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest. Kurt in turn wrapped his arms around her. Seconds later his tail as though it had a mind of its own came up and wrapped itself around waist as well, pulling Amanda closer to it's owner. Amanda gave a small sigh of satisfaction at this action.

"KURT! AMANDA!" Margali's voice sounded from the direction of the camp. Kurt teleported them to her.

"Don't you two run off like that again. You scared the life out of me!" They both apologized and returned to the camp.


	7. Chapter 6

What many on looks don't realize is how much work goes into putting on a good show. The work load doubles when a little circus' star performer goes missing for months. The performers tired, that is why after only a month and a half of Kurt being back they decided that there was enough money saved up from the past that they could cut the season short. That was all well and good with Kurt. He loved his village and wanted to go home too.

The Village looked like a photo that would be on a Christmas postcard. Bavarian style homes circled a rustic looking church. Merchants, bakers, and seamstresses went into Munich to sell, trade, and work. Doing this acted as a second income along with the money the circus brought in. It was never tons of money, but The Village always managed to hold it's own. It was dark and the shops closed at 8:00pm as always and The Village was dark besides the faint light from the church windows. The trucks were quietly parked in barns and the families spilt apart to go to their homes. Amanda held on to Kurt's arm as they walked behind Margali to their home. Nothing really had happen between them since the night they danced together. That was Kurt's doing. He was ashamed of himself for his behavior and in public non-the less. Chester, Christian, Jana, and Elonwy walked behind them exchanging knowing glances. They all knew that Kurt and Amanda slept in a loving embrace. They of course didn't know that they knew. It was no surprise to anyone really. It was obvious even they were kids that Kurt and Amanda belonged together.

"It is meant to be, so just let them figure it out." It was everyone thought. The bed companions bid each other good night and went to their own homes. When at home everyone slept in their own homes but still stared beds with siblings. Even at home there was not enough space so sleeping pairs were still needed.

Kurt looked up from the ground as they came up to their home. A quaint one story wood and brick home with a big fireplace in the living room. Warm memories from childhood all the way up to adult hood came back to Kurt all at once. The X-Men's mansion was large and expensively furnished. The Professor spared nothing when it came to the mansion. But, it lacked warmth and welcoming. To Kurt it was cold and lonely even when it was full. "I missed the simplicity of life here." Kurt thought to himself. They walked through the door and proceeded to turn the lights on and remove the sheets that covered the furniture. Everything was hand made right down to the rug on the floor. They believed that part of a person is carried when they make something with care and love. Therefore it is more valuable than store bought items. "We have to go get a few groceries tomorrow." Maragli said mostly to her self as she looked through the cabinets to make sure nothing was left behind and rotten. After the cabinets were clear Kurt and Amanda bid Maragli good night and kissed on the cheek.

The room Kurt and Amanda was just big enough for the two of them. There was one big closet witch would be full of mostly Amanda's cloths and a dressing table. Off to the corner was a privacy screen for dressing. In the far end the room was a double mattress stuffed with feathers and cotton on the floor. Kurt went into a little linen closet just outside their door to get sheets and a quilt. Amanda was already behind the screen putting on her nightclothes. Kurt just finished with bed when Amanda announced "Your turn."


	8. Chapter 7

One of Kurt's favorite parts of the Village was the old brick look out tower. The trees were too tall to see over them but it was a great view of the Village and a good place to be alone. Kurt went there when he was a boy when he wanted to finish some schoolwork on his own, to ponder life and just watch the villagers down below. If Kurt were not in the pub hearing the latest and the greatest from the old bartender, Christoph, or at the library, the church or simply on the grounds playing with the children he would be there. Amanda saw him in non of those places so she went for the tower. She knew why Kurt tried to distant himself from her. He felt that he actions toward her were dishonorable and disrespectful to her, especially in the public eye. She was not his woman. But what Kurt did not realize was that to Amanda, she was his and what to be his forever. Now, was the best time for him to be seeing that.

Kurt was so engrossed in his book that he did not hear Amanda climbing up the stone spiral staircase. She stood in the doorway for a moment just to drink him in. He looked so relaxed as he sat on the windowsill. He was somewhat slouched and his tail was lazily moving back and fourth. Amanda smiled and walked over to him. He still did not even sense her presence until she placed her hand on top on his page. Kurt jumped slightly and chucked when he looked up at her. "Hello, Amanda, do you ne…" he was cut off by Amanda's kiss. It was intense and demanding. She was showing him what she wanted from him, but it was also sweet and tender to show him that she really loved him. Kurt fully followed her lead. His let his book fall out the window and land on the ground below. It fell in front of Jana and Elonwy who was on their way to get water from the well. They looked up at the tower to find Kurt and Amanda in a passionate embrace. "The bed is going to have more room when we are on the road," Jana said.

Kurt and Amanda came up from their kiss. "I love you, Kurt. I wished I just had realized how much before everything had happen to you. Werner was a waste of time." Kurt ran his fingers through her hair letting a lock wrap itself around his oversized finger. "You were always a princess to me, an angel. Your grace and kind spirit along with your beauty, you can have any man you wish," Kurt said truthfully. Amanda grabbed his cheek and pulled him back into another passionate kiss. "I want you. I love you," she said to him finally. "I want everything with you, Kurt. I want and home and a future." She stopped for a moment and looked right into his eyes "I want to give you children." These words stunned Kurt most of all. He had longed to be a father, but accepted the fact that a woman would never want to give him children. And here right in front of him was an angel whom he loved with all his heart and soul, since he knew what love was, wanted to give him everything he could have ever hoped for and more. He sent a silent prayer to God thanking Him for this gift.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally I rediscovered this old story and decided to add the sexy part that I wanted. ****Warning No Story. Just a Sex Scene Ahead!****

Kurt got up from the window where he was reading and pressed Amanda against the stone wall. Amanda gasped his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kurt was wild kissing every inch of her as he could at once. He knew this was not the way he really wanted his first time with Amanda to be, but his body has to have her.

"To Hell with sin." Kurt thought to himself as his tail went under her skirts and went searching for her heat. Kurt stopped for a moment and smiled down to her when he found that Amanda was not wearing underwear.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you my angel." He whispered to her.

"I planned on this being the start of a new chapter in our lives." She said, "Besides, my mother is home and I didn't think she would want to hear me passionately shouting your name."

Kurt didn't answer her. Instead he let his tail finish its quest and gently entered her sweet heat and was ready and willing for him. Amanda bit her lip to try not to scream to loud. Never had she felt such a perfect sensation before. The tip of his tail teased the center of her heat. The rest of it rippled all around inside her as if to make sure that it didn't miss any part of her. She dug her finger nail into his shoulders and moaned loudly into his neck. Then Kurt laid her down on an old hay bed to have easier access to her. He loved that way she moan and cried for his touch. She skin flushed a beautiful pink/red as she climaxed. Kurt removed his tail from her body and Amanda whimpered in protest.

"There is more to me than my tail, My love." Kurt assured her. Amanda responded by putting her arms spread out over her head and opened her legs in full submission. Her soft red hear haloed her head and her green eyed darkened with passion. Her red lips slightly part and panted. Kurt lifted her skirts so he could have a full view of her womanhood. His large fingers worked the strings that held her white peasant top closed and exposed her breast.

"You are so perfect Amanda" Kurt said to in awe. He knew that she was going to be stunning naked, but even his wildest fantasies did not do her justice.

"Kurt, I love you. Please make me your woman," Amanda pleaded to him. She was almost overwhelmed. She thought that she would have to do most of the work with Kurt the first time. She believed that he would be shy about touching her. His gentle urgency was beyond what she had expected. Kurt leaned over her to caress and nibble her breasts. He worked one with his hands and the other with his teeth and tongue. Her sweet taste set him over the edge. He wanted to take his time with her. Enjoy her body and give her pleasure but he had waited to long, Kurt decided that he was going to have her now and enjoy her for the rest of their lives. Kurt sat back to work open the front of his pants and release himself. When he was out he braced himself on his elbows on either side of her and enter.

He gasped at the sensation of her wetness surrounding him. Amanda met him and held him close as he claimed her as his own. Kurt began moving in and out of her. Trying to control his pace; not wanting it to be over to soon. He took her by the wrists with his tail and held her hands behind her head so he could have a clear view of her. Her body moving with his, her dark green eyes alive with love and passion, and her breasts moving up and down to their rhythm. Amanda could not speak or move on her own. All she knew to do was to follow Kurt's lead. She spread her legs wider to allow him to be deeper inside her. She saw sweat beading on his forehead and around his temples. She had never seen Kurt break a sweat in her life. She looked down at his perfect blue body. The muscles rippling with each thrust. The smell of brimstone and sulfur was strong like he just teleported. She relished that smell. Then she looked down where their bodies connected and got more excited to see some of Kurt's pre-cum dripping from inside. She wanted to taste it. She freed one hand from Kurt's tail and used her fingers to collect what she wanted. She looked right into Kurt's deep yellow eyes and licked is essence from her finger. The act made Kurt quicken his pace and when he could no longer hold himself back he pushed himself deep inside and came. Amanda screamed his name as she felt his warm semen enter and rest inside her.

Kurt never felt to weak in his life. Every muscle of his body went limp on top of Amanda. They laid together panting to catch their breath and held each other in a loving embrace. With their bodies still connected Kurt sat up and moved his weight off her. He took a deep breath to say:

"Amanda will you marry me?"

Amanda smiled her most radiant smile, "I will marry you. What a grand life we will have."


End file.
